Level 204/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 203/Dreamworld | next = 205/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 204 (Dreamworld) is the fourth level in Sweet Dreams and the 96th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 32 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With only 25 moves available, clearing all the jellies under icings can be a tough task. However, it is made easier by a long moon struck near the end. *The moon scale is very unstable. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points (32 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 64,000 points), which is more than the one-star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the top row of blockers and work your way down to the double jelly. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 64,000 points (32 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 130,000 points). Hence, an additional 6,000 points for two stars and an additional 36,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There is a huge amount of icings to be cleared and the locked candies increase the difficulty of clearing them. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Moreover, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to be used to clear the blockers and jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the regular icings are not yet cleared before moon struck. Second, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is a timed level and has a different board layout. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sweet Dreams levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with single moonstruck